<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fifty flavours of krabby patty (it’s a working title) by yabbytheshrimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458863">fifty flavours of krabby patty (it’s a working title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabbytheshrimp/pseuds/yabbytheshrimp'>yabbytheshrimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spongebob - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mr Krabs x Plankton, SpongeBob SquarePants Parody, pls don’t take this seriously omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabbytheshrimp/pseuds/yabbytheshrimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mr krabs and plankton are starcrossed lovers wbk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Krabs/Sheldon J. Plankton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fifty flavours of krabby patty (it’s a working title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: suicide<br/>————<br/>okay so this is a joke pls don’t take it seriously even tho its written with a kinda serious atmosphere<br/>i fucking hate myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“k-krabs?!” plankton whipped his head around and stared at the unexpected visitor, “what are ya’ doin’ ‘ere?! it’s like, what, five in the mornin’?” </p>
<p>“ehh, just bored. what’s up?” the intruder lit a cigarette and popped it between his luscious, voluptuous, plump, shiny lips, but just as he was taking his first inhale of smoke, plankton rushed over and snatched the cancer stick away from mr krab’s claws with his tiny, almost non-existent hands.</p>
<p>“smokin’ is bad for ya’, krabs!” plankton scolded, crushing the cigarette with his feet. “i would’ve thought you’d known that!”</p>
<p>mr krabs sighed exasperatedly, and smiled fondly at plankton.</p>
<p>“ahh, plank. always looking out for me” krabs sighed, rubbing plankton on the back with his claw.</p>
<p>“o-of course i am,” plankton replied abashedly, staring at his feet and biting his lips.</p>
<p>krabs took his claw, and as gently as he could manage, held plankton’s chin (chin??? he doesn’t have one but i’m gonna ignore that) and lifted it up so that they were facing each other. mr krabs looked at plankton with hooded yet analysing eyes, drinking in the perfectly tailored features on his deep, aquamarine skin. plankton blushed and looked away.</p>
<p>“k-krabs i...ya’ know we ‘an’t.” plankton sighed. he hated how he always had to turn krabs’ advances down, being madly in love with the crustacean, but he had to be honest with himself. it was impossible. forbidden, even, for a mere microorganism like him to be with a crab.</p>
<p>“but-!” mr krabs wanted to object, he wanted to hold plankton—to love and caress and worship him in all his tattered glory, but even he himself knew that it was never meant to be. they were friends, lovers, business rivals, soulmates, but one could only ask for so much from life. the pain was too great to handle, and krabs was all but brave enough to face the truth.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>mr krabs wandered closer to the sunrise, looked up at the bikini bottom beach and sighed. slowly, he walked out of the water, and let himself be enveloped by the warm, summer air. he took a deep breath, and slowly felt the life he once knew drain out of him. krabs didn’t want to die, but he knew better than to fight his instincts. after all, he was content with what he had achieved in the short but lasting life of his, even if he never got to be with the one he loved.</p>
<p>as krabs slowly faded away into the sand, he felt hope. he didn’t recognise the way that it tickled his at heart, the way it filled him up with warmth, but as the emotion that was bubbling up inside him began to overwhelm his senses, he knew that it was something worth crying for. so he did. he cried because he could only hope that he would be reunited with plankton the next life. he cried because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t save himself from the heartache. he cried for plankton, he cried for himself. he cried for all his sins, all the greed that built up inside of him all these years due to a materialistic way of coping with the pain. he cried and he cried, and in his last moments, he thought about what could’ve been of him if he had never crossed paths with plankton. </p>
<p>sunlight shed a faint glow onto krab’s unmoving shell, lighting his spirit, his memory. life isn’t fair, and it will never be fair, and as mr krab’s tears evaporated into the atmosphere, the sunlight did as well.</p>
<p>end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GAHHHH i hope you enjoyed i might be updating with plankton pov in the near future yeyeyeye idk maybe now kill me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>